The present invention relates to systems for storing and retrieving items, such as pharmaceuticals.
Facilities such as nursing homes typically include a large variety of different drugs and other narcotics. These drugs, however, are typically stored in unsecured locations, such as closets, boxes, cupboards, or shelves. Such arrangements may leave the drugs disorganized, liable to be lost or misplaced, and even susceptible to theft.